Child of Light
by MGen07
Summary: An evil so ancient and so horrible re-enters the world. There are no books written about it, no pictures painted of it, and those stil alive who remember it won't speak of it. Who can stop it?
1. Prologue

__

_I own nothing, it all belongs to Rowling._

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue: The Dream

* * *

_Ginny Weasley is a quirky person, to say the least. She is average height, thin, and pretty healthy. Her hair is a deep red that you only got with a coloring potion and it falls in thick curly waves down her back. She has bright green eyes, a fair, clear complexion, and a normally chipper air about herself. She does well in all her classes, and she loves animals. We call her quirky, yes, but not without reason. _

_While at first glance she seems very average, time tells a different story. Every single Weasley in existence has bright, carrot orange hair. But Ginny Weasley does not. All Weasley's have bright blue eyes. But Ginny doesn't. Ginny's parents, brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents are covered in freckles. Ginny, however, isn't. _

_Besides the physical differences between her and every other member of her family, Ginny…is just off. She is a quiet, delicate person who always has a glow about her. She doesn't speak that often, but when she does, it's like she's reading your mind. She's never taken off guard by anything either. Ginny is always one step away from getting hit with a snowball, or getting rain splashed on her. She never trips, stumbles, or falls. _

_You see, we call her quirky, but not without reason._

_Ginny loves animals. A lot of people do. Ginny has a butterfly aquarium in her room, where she cultivates them like rare plants. She doesn't have to work very hard at it, and when she tries to release them, they never seem to want to fly away. She has a pet cat named General Whiskers. We don't know why she calls it that, but to each their own we suppose. Ginny cares deeply for everyone and everything. Once when she was five, her mother found her outside cradling a dead blue jay with a broken neck. Her mother tried to take the bird from her but she wouldn't let it go. She just cried and shut her eyes tightly. Trying to calm her, her mother ran inside to get a box to bury it in. When she came back out Ginny was sitting there laughing with a singing blue jay perched on her knee. Ginny went back to playing with her toys, and her mother never mentioned it._

_So we call Ginny quirky, but with good reason._

* * *

_**Cold **_was all she knew. It made her body tremble as she ran. It whipped her face and stung her eyes. *_a loud crash behind her*_ She jumped and her heart dropped like an anvil in her chest.

_**Fear **_cut through her like a butcher knife. She ran, but from what, or whom, she didn't know. There was only one clear distinct thought in her mind.

_**Run **_as fast and as far as she could. Left, right, right, left, twisting, turning; no matter which way she turned, no matter where she hid, it found her. It always found her.

Finding a small alcove to her right, she threw herself into it. She pressed as flat as she could against the grimy stone wall. Closing her eyes tightly, she winced at the way her ragged breath echoed off the high ceilings. She counted to ten and inching slowly to the edge, peaked around the corner.

A movement in the shadows made her jump. She whirled around and pressed her back into the wall as hard as she could. Silently she cursed herself as she realized her only escape was back out into the main corridor.

A distinct *_chink*_ against stone rang through the air. A tiny whimper escaped her clinched lips.

_**Cold **_surrounded her as thick sweat trickled over her brow like fat raindrops. She went over the choices in her mind. Run or stay? Staying would be suicide, but so would running. Praying that the years she spent around the Quidditch pitch weren't lost, she took a deep, cold breath.

_**Fear**_ coursed through her veins and fed her aching legs. Twisting, turning, left, right, down the stairs, thunderous pounds echoed off the walls in pursuit behind her.

_**Run **_was the only thought in her mind. She turned her head quickly to look behind her.

Pain echoed through her body as she slammed shoulder first into a very hard, very solid something. A bone-splitting crunch pierced the air and she dropped to the floor like a rag doll. She clutched her throbbing shoulder as her eyes locked on to a pair of something black, worn, and very familiar.

'_Shite'_

_**Cold Fear Ran **_through her as her eyes slowly traveled up.

"'Ello_, love."_

* * *

_review :D . . . do it_


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

_I own nothing, it all belongs to Rowling. But if I did, this is how my story would go._

* * *

Chapter 2

Down The Rabbit Hole

_**Cold Fear Ran **__through her as her eyes slowly traveled up._

"'_Ello, love."_

* * *

Ginny's eyes flew open.

She tried to stifle the scream rising in her throat but it ripped from her lips and echoed off the walls. A soft *_pad pat* _of feet whispered down the narrow hall as the door to her bedroom opened with a creak and quiet *_whoosh*_. Two strong hands grabbed Ginny and wrapped her securely next to a hard, warm chest.

"Shh," Ron said softly as he rubbed Ginny's back.

"I…I its…s…so r-real," cried Ginny as her shoulders shook.

"I know Gin, but I'm here now and it was just a _dream_," Ron whispered as held her tightly. He rocked her slowly until she fell asleep. Ginny had nightmares like this regularly. Ron thought it was unfair that someone as gentle and loving as his sister should have to suffer this much. He remembered the night her dreams started:

"_Oi Ginny, can't believe your finally sixteen, how's it feel?" asked Harry as he slapped Ginny hard on the back._

"_Feels a right bit better than fifteen I reckon," Ginny winced. Ron threw an arm around her shoulder, banging his head into hers as she buckled under his weight. "My baby Ginny is all grown up. Whom shall I torment now?" he asked and leaping back, put his hand to his head and pretended to swoon._

"_Codswallops you imbecile! I imagine I'll still get the mickey taken out on me by you lot, even when I'm an OLD maid!" Ginny threw a ball of brightly crumpled birthday paper playfully at her brother. Dodging it, Ron smiled wickedly and lunged for her. Ginny shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the girl's dormitory._

"_Put me down Ron!" She laughed and pounded his back with her fists._

"_Listen here! Just because your sixteen doesn't mean you don't have a bed time little one!" Ron said, starting up the staircase._

"_Ronald you can't..." Hermione began as a loud *_whoosh*_ went through the room. She shrugged lightly and sighed as the staircase turned into a large shoot sending Ron and Ginny flying down the great slide and into Harry at the bottom. Ginny laughed wildly as they rolled into a big pile on the floor. Ron stood up cursing and Ginny rolled off Harry. Shaking her head, Ginny hugged her brother and held him at arms length. _

"_Thank you for the journal and the chocolate frogs, but you are right, it's getting late."_

"_As I always am," Ron said smugly. Hermione snorted quietly from behind him. Turning around he pointed a finger at Hermione, "I'll see _you_ later." She blushed deeply as Ron headed towards the boy's dormitory. "'Night Ginny," Harry and Ron called. _

_***_

"_Ronald!" a voice hissed in his ear._

"_Waddayawan?" he mumbled and swatted at the pressure on his shoulders. Turning over, he started snoring again._

"_Ronald! Wake up it's Ginny!" Hermione hissed and jumped back when Ron sat up quickly._

"_Wassamatter?" he asked groggily. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed._

"_Hermione! Can't you even let a bloke get a shirt on before you try to take advantage of him," he joked as she pulled him quickly through the door and into the hall. Ron covered his ears with his hands._

"_Who in Merlin's name is screaming like that at this hour?" Ron flinched. The few people left downstairs were muttering loudly with their hands over their ears and students began to poke their sleepy heads out of their rooms._

"_That's what I was trying to tell you! It's Ginny!" Hermione yelled as they reached the first step. Upon hearing Ginny's name Ron catapulted up the stairs, who, seeming to understand the seriousness of the situation, stayed solid. When he reached the landing he pounded down the hall to the 5__th__ year girl's room. The door was already open as he ran in, breathing heavily, to see a sight that would haunt his dreams for a very, very long time._

_Ginny was clawing at her face like a wild animal and screaming. She shook and twitched wildly as her fingernails left bloody tracks down her face and neck. Ron reached out a hand and quickly pulled it back as she lashed out at him. He looked frantically for a way in as her arms and legs flailed dangerously close to his face. He dove at her and pinned her to the bed. She screamed in his face and thrashed against him._

"_Hermione help me!" he yelled and groaned painfully when Ginny landed a kick in a very sensitive place._

"_I don't…what…what do I do?" she yelled frantically. _

"_Anything!" Ron said as he grabbed her head to keep her from banging it painfully into his chest. He groaned loudly when Ginny knocked the breath out of him with her elbow._

"_Somniculosus," Hermione shouted and a streak of blue hit Ginny in the back. Her screams died in her throat and she turned into a sluggish lump in Ron's arms._

_He hesitated and then slowly loosened his bruising grip on her arms. "What did you do?" Ron asked. Ginny began to cry quietly in his arms._

"_I just made her drowsy… I didn't want to hurt her," Hermione said frantically, tears welling in her eyes._

"_No, thank you, it was perfect, you did perfectly," Ron said as he cradled Ginny._

It had taken four hours the first night for her to finally drift into an uneasy sleep. The next day Hagrid had found over thirty creatures slaughtered in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny wouldnt talk about her dream and only cried when someone mentioned it.

Looking down, he sighed. Ginny's brow was furrowed and she was mumbling incoherently, but she was asleep. He looked at the clock and it flashed **3:00** **a.m. **in bright blue. Latching an arm under her legs, the house groaned and creaked as he stood up and walked over to the door. Pushing it open with his foot, he went out of the room with her in his arms.

*************************************************************************************

Sunlight peaked through the tattered curtains of the tiny window as movement stories below began. A soft rap fluttered across the room and out the slightly opened window. Ginny groaned quietly, slipping in and out of consciousness as her thoughts shifted wildly from the disturbing warmth on her cheek to a purple banana on a bicycle. The purple banana was approaching a small, white house at the end of a very long dirt road. The steering column of the bicycle felt oddly smooth and warm under the banana's hand. _Was it natural for the bike to be so warm when drops of snow were falling all around?_ A bird chirped loudly and Ginny rationed it was probably very odd for her bed to be moving. The banana reached the door to the house and rapped smartly on the door. "Rofnarg, Harshy," the banana said. The pounding grew louder and the banana started screaming at the door. The banana and the entire world around it began to shrink as if Ginny were flying backwards out of a well. She began to recognize the yelling voice of her mothers as the hard bed underneath her shifted of its own accord.

"We're up mum!" her bed said in a groggy voice.

"You better be down at breakfast in ten minutes Ronald; you too Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said through the door. The floor groaned outside the door under her retreating form.

Ginny slowly cracked an eye open and furrowing her brow, stared into something very peachy splattered with bits of brown. Opening both eyes she blinked furiously. She pushed her hand against a dark blue sheet and sat up to survey the room around her. Ron grabbed a pillow from behind him. Ginny's last memory was of her falling asleep in her own bed last night. How did she end up in Ron's room?

"How are you feeling Gin?" Ron's gruff morning voice sounded harsh against the quiet, motionless room. Ginny swallowed hard and pushed the comforter away from her.

"Throats a bit sore, but I'm alright," her voice cracked as her toes skimmed the rug covering the wooden floor.

"We can talk about it after breakfast if you want," Ron said as he patted her back. She heard a quiet _*whoosh*_ and smiled lightly as the pillow hit a mound of covers on the next bed.

The mound groaned and shifted as a head poked out. Harry's ruffled head disappeared back into the mountain and was replaced by an arm which groped the bedside table for something. He knocked two magazines and a water pitcher off the night table before his fingers found his glasses. Pulling them back into the hole, he emerged smiling with them resting crookedly on his nose. He adjusted them and pushed the covers off the bed and onto the floor.

"Good morning Gin," he said as he stood up and stretched.

"Morning," Ginny said. Harry's dark green eyes sat perfectly in the middle of a very beautiful, rugged face. He had grown a lot over the past years, reaching roughly 6'2". The years of Quidditch transformed his youthful body into a hard, compact of chiseled muscles. The only flaw Ginny could see was a long, white scar on his chest right over his heart. After the final battle against Voldemort he had refused to let Madam Pomfrey heal it.

Ron crawled off the end of the bed and pulled a shirt over his head. It settled right above his belly button and he opened his arms to stare down at it.

Ginny giggled quietly at the sight of Ron in a boy band shirt five sizes too small. "That's my shirt Ron!" she said as he shrugged and walked over to the door. "Serves you right for leaving it in here; though it probably won't fit anymore, I bet I stretched it out," Ron said and opening the door, gestured towards it.

"Ladies first, Harry," Ron smirked and Harry let out a sarcastic bark of laughter. Walking by Ron, he tugged lightly on his tiny shirt.

"Did you want me to explain it to your mum or let you do it?" Harry laughed and Ron pushed him out the door. Shaking her head, Ginny walked through the door and headed toward her room.

"Ron the Mighty Poufter," she heard Harry say, followed by by thunderous footsteps chasing him down the other four flights.

**

Ginny, washed and wrapped in a robe, stepped off the last stair of the rickety stair case and into the small, cramped kitchen.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she busied herself with flipping sausages in the pan.

"Yeah," Ginny said lightly as she and Ron locked eyes. She settled into a chair next to Harry. A pitcher of orange juice tipped its contents into a mason jar sitting next to her plate.

"Good sleep is the remedy for many ailments," her mother said with a smile as she laid a plate of hotcakes and sausages on the groaning table. Mrs. Weasley filled a bowl with porridge and placed it in front of Ginny. Then, grabbing her plate, piled it with eggs, sausages, hotcakes and bacon. Ginny's eyes widened as her mother smiled kindly and placed it back down in front of her. "Eat up dear, your looking so thin," Mrs. Weasley said kindly as she grabbed a piece of bread and handed it to Ginny. "I won't have you leaving until you finish every bite. Woe be the day someone accuses me of under feeding my children." She snapped her fingers and a slab of butter jumped off the plate and into Ginny's porridge.

"I can't eat all of this," she mouthed to her brother when her mother turned her away. Ginny's mother had a knack for forgetting that no normal person had the same appetite as the Weasley males. Ron leaned back and tapped Harry's shoulder. Pointing at Ginny's plate and then to his mouth, Harry nodded and grabbed two hotcakes off her plate and shoved the other in his mouth. He smiled innocently when Mrs. Weasley turned back around.

"Once all you and boys are done, I'd appreciate it if you'd clean the weeds from the bed in the corner by the pond. They are getting out of control and the fresh air will do you some good," her mother said and turned back around. Ron quickly grabbed Ginny's bacon and shoved it in his mouth. Turning from the stove right as Ron swallowed, Mrs. Weasley peered at all of their plates and smiled warmly. Patting Ginny on the back, she crossed the kitchen and began washing the remaining dishes in the sink.

Ginny grabbed the last hotcake and sausage and stuck it in her mouth. Looking over at Ron's plate, she was satisfied to see the rest of her eggs disappear along with his last piece of sausage. Harry grabbed her toast and finished it as she pushed down the last bit of porridge in her bowl. Her mother turned around at that exact moment and beamed as the three swallowed quickly.

"All three plates cleaned! That is wonderful! Did you want seconds Ginny? Thirds, Harry, Ron?" Her mother asked kindly as all three of them shook their heads swiftly and stood up from the table.

"No thanks mum, I think we'll just get dressed and tend to the beds," Ron said, breathing heavily. "Alright dears, the tools are in the shed when you are ready."

**

"Thirds?" Ginny hissed once they were outside the kitchen.

"She had already forced the first helping down by the time you arrived, so technically, your food was our thirds," Ron grinned as Harry patted his stomach behind them.

"I feel like I'm going to bust," he groaned as they stopped on the landing.

"You should've told me! I wouldn't have made you eat it if I had known," Ginny said.

"As if you could have eaten half of that! Harry and I are champs!" Ron said as he and Harry high-fived.

"You are more like large, ugly apes than champions," a voice teased from down the staircase.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he cocked an eyebrow and turned.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she launched herself off the landing and onto Hermione.

"Ooof," Hermione grunted as they hit the wall giggling. Hermione hugged her warmly and held her out at arms length. "Ginny, it's so good to see you. You're looking thin; are you letting your great oaf of a brother eat your food again?" Hermione asked skeptically as her eyes flickered to Harry, then Ron. A warm blush crept over her cheeks as her eyes drifted from Ron's face to his small Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Mum knows perfectly well that no normal person can eat that much. Besides, Harry ate most of it this morning," she giggled and Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor. Ron let out a smirk that would rival Malfoy's and pretending to stretch, lifted the shirt a little to scratch his chest. Hermione's blush deepened as she shuffled uncomfortably. Sensing her distress, Ginny smiled and grabbing her arm, pulled her in the direction of her room.

"We'll see you outside," Ginny said as she shut her white washed door.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you," she said and helped Hermione lift her bags onto the bed shoved in the corner of the room.

"You too Gin, how has your summer been?" Hermione asked as she opened her bag and the clothing immediately flew into an empty dresser drawer.

"Good," Ginny said eagerly, failing horribly at making conversation. They stared at each other for a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Good, that's good Gin," Hermione smiled warmly, sadness in her eyes. She remembered all too well the nightmares Ginny had. In all her life she would never forget that.

"I'm going to change," Hermione said as she grabbed some clothing and headed for the door.

Once she was alone Ginny dropped her night gown over her shoulders and pulled a dark green swimming suit on. It was a modest one piece with a crisscrossed back. She pulled on a white, flowing sundress over her head.

Hermione opened the door and whistled at Ginny, "Ginny you look so pretty."

"Me? Hermione, you look so…scandalous," Ginny giggled as he pointed at the tiny shorts Hermione had on. She had definitely changed since they first met the summer before Ginny's first year. Then she had been a frizzy haired, buck toothed girl who was too awkward in her own skin. Her teeth had shrunk and Mrs. Weasley had given her a very strong hair potion that turned it into a curly mess that bounced playfully on her shoulders.

"I do not! Do I?" Hermione whispered as she turned and looked in the mirror, and then stared at the closed door.

"He's already gone out to the garden," Ginny said as she pointed to the window as a loud shout shot through it. Hermione pulled a t-shirt on as she walked over and peered out of it.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said gently as she took her arm and they walked out the door.

**

­­­­­­­­Ginny breathed in deeply and sat back on her small pile of weeds. Brushing her arm across her forehead, she stared up into the sun. She felt more at home outside among weeds then in her own house surrounded by family. That's not to say she didn't love her family! Quite the contrary, but there was a different peace she felt out in the fresh air surrounded by life.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Ron whined aloud. She smiled at her brother as she surveyed their progress. The once weed-filled flower bed was now almost bare. The invaders lay in a pile far off clamoring loudly at the "injustice" of it all.

"Actually," she said as she reached forward and plucked a fat one out of the ground, roots kicking madly, "we're done."

"Thank Merlin," Ron sighed and standing up, dusted the dirt off his trousers.

The Weasley's land was tremendous in size, though it didn't appear that way. Their tilted, misshapen house was once a stone barn surrounded by ten acres of openness. Now, however, it was a maze of overgrown gardens containing the most beautiful flowers imaginable. Two small ponds sat at either side of the massive yard and the shed next to the house, where her father hid most of his muggle junk, was nearly covered in vines and honeysuckle. The yard was surrounded by a fence completely overgrown with a vine that produced a beautiful, hand sized purple flower which housed dazzling pink fairies. Through a small hole in the fence you could get to what the Weasley children called the "rabbit hole" Bill had been the first to discover that if you moved a certain board in the fence it provided a hole big enough to slide through. It was named the "rabbit hole" after the muggle book about the weird girl and her weirder cat. Once outside the fence very odd, strange things seemed to happen. None of which were dreadfully harmful, but you never knew what would happen on the other side.

"I think for all our hard work, we deserve a swim," he said as he turned toward Hermione who was prodding the dirt for more weeds.

"I think we'd better keep…oomph!" she exclaimed as Ron pulled her bodily from the ground and gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the fence. Harry chuckled and jumping up, grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Ron walked to the fence and placed his arms elbow deep into the vines. He struggled for a moment, then grinned and gestured towards Harry, "Ladies first."

Harry laughed and walking over to Ron, pushed him lightly as he crouched low and disappeared. Hermione looked around nervously and followed Harry through the hole.

"Your turn Gin," Ron said as she walked over to the fence. Her sandal covered feet made a quiet rustle in the summer grass. Placing a hand on the soft, leafy fence, she bent her head low and slinked through the small hole. It opened up into an overgrown forest with a thicket of trees on either side of a very beaten path. The path twisted and curved for about ten minutes until it stopped at curtain of hanging vines.

"Good afternoon Margaret, Pricilla," Ginny said as she passed through the curtain after Hermione.

"Afternoon dears, going for a swim?" asked a deep voice. Ginny followed Hermione's disappearing form through two twisted stumps.

"We wanted to see you two lovely ladies of course!" Ron said and a quiet giggle rippled through the forest. The vines ticked Ginny as she stepped down the stone steps through the hole between the trees. Their laughter died away as she emerged at a small oasis. In front of her sat a beautiful, clear pool surrounded on all sides by a wall of trees. The blue-green water was so clear you could see all the way to the bottom thirty feet below. Many small streams fed into the pool from other parts of the forest, but the main water supply was a large waterfall that fell over the edge of a stone wall. Fred and George attempted many times to find the source of the waterfall, but each time they tried to go up the chute where the water flowed from, they were pushed down the stone slide by the current and into the slick surface below. One interesting part about their hideaway was it was only accessible through the Weasley garden. Ginny and her brothers had tried many times to find an alternative route, but so far they had come up empty. Even sky access was impossible because the trees were so dense. The pond gave off an ethereal blue glow that came from the crystallized stone at the bottom and the twinkling fairy lights decorating the trees made the dark forest wall look like the night sky.

Ginny waved to a beautiful blue fairy who waved back happily. She unbuckled her sandles kicked them to the side and sighed as her toes curled around the soft grass separating the wall of trees from the waters edge. She undressed and walked over to the smooth rock edge of the pool.

"Come on Gin, get in so I can dunk you," Ron called right before he disappeared under the waters surface, having been dunked himself by Harry. He emerged sputtering as Hermione let out a soft chuckle of laughter. She was still standing at the edge and seemed to be mentally preparing herself for entry.

"Find that funny do you?" asked Ron slyly as he swam over to the edge of the pool. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she took a couple steps back and shook her head.

"No, I really don't think it was that funny after all," she said quickly as Ron hoisted himself onto the grass and walked slowly towards her. The water glistened off his bare chest and Hermione blushed deeply as her eyes flickered from his face to his wet torso and back again. A loud shriek later, Hermione was thrown over Ron's shoulder and tossed, clothing and all, into the water. As she surfaced she shouted curses at Ron, her wet hair covering her face. Laughing loudly, Ginny walked around the waters edge and up the stone steps bordering either side of the waterfall. She didn't know why, but she always felt perfectly at ease when she was here. When she was in the forest it felt like nothing could ever go wrong. The feeling only intensified when she got in the water. She had always stared longingly at the fence knowing something greater was behind those ivy walls. She vaguely remembered the first day she came here. Everything was so dead and lifeless. Only on her second visit did this "rabbit hole" become alive again.

She broke the water's surface and dove deep into the icy blue depth. The bottom of the pool was black stone layered with smooth blue crystals. Beautiful green plants dotted the area, and small schools of multicolored fish darted in between exotic plants. Ginny swore she had seen a mermaid in the underwater caves, but after catching a glimpse of it the first time, she had never seen it again. Her brothers called her crazy, but she stuck to her story. Ginny jumped as a flicker of green taunted her from the dark depth of the cave. Resurfacing, she joined Hermione on the grass and watched Harry kill Ron at their water war game.

They swam until their fingers pruned and they had more water in their lungs than in the pool. Then they all got out and headed back to the house.

**

As they trampled up the creaky wooden steps to the back entrance of the Burrow, a feeling of exhaustion swept over Ginny. The smell of warm bread wafted through the bright room and her mother as always, was bustling busily around the kitchen. The table was full of brightly colored fruits and vegetables that wiggled happily when she sprayed them with water.

"Afternoon dears, there's a bit of greenery, a couple of chickens in the oven, and a fresh canister of juice over by the sink if you'll grab it Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed over to the sink with a carrot. Harry grabbed the pitcher and placed it in the middle of the filled table. Ginny dropped down heavily into a chair at the end and scooped a few plump grapes onto her plate. She watched as Hermione stared at it.

"Eat me! Eat me!" it cried happily. Ginny popped a few in her mouth and they quieted as she chewed them. Hermione flicked her eyes from the grape to Ginny and back again. Behind them, a loud clang bounced across the room and the smell of sizzling chicken made her stomach grumble loudly.

"Never in my life have I had my food ask me to eat it. The Hogwarts food doesn't talk to you. I don't see how you can chew it with them rambling on like that," Hermione said as she eyed the grape suspiciously. Mrs. Weasley sat a large plate of sliced chicken and a bowl full of lettuce down on the table in front of her. Hermione waited expectantly to see if the cooked chicken or sliced lettuce had anything to say.

"Well, only the stuff mum grows in the garden outside talks. I reckon it's because she started talking to them first. Sometimes I hear her carry on long conversations when she waters the plants in the morning. I think one day they just started talking back," Ginny shrugged and scooped some lettuce onto her plate.

"Doesn't it seem a bit inhumane to eat something that can talk?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, they seem to like it. Besides, they encourage you to get on with it and seem a bit offended if you don't," Ginny said and split a giggling apple into fours. Hermione picked up another grape and stared at it. It giggled quietly, coughed a few times, opened its round mouth and let out a long high note. Gulping loudly, she stuffed the singing grape quickly into her mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed. The longer Ginny worked through her food, the more tired she seemed to get. After a few moments of chewing over a piece of lettuce, she sat her fork down and pushed away from the table.

"'Er nah dun, er oo Dinny?" garbled Ron as he raised a questioning eyebrow. Harry shoved a forkful in his mouth, looked up for a second, and then went back to his food. Ginny cocked her head to the side and stared at her brother completely baffled at the language that just came out of his mouth. After a few seconds…

"Yes! I am done already…wow I feel like a genius for figuring that out," she said and pushed her chair in. Harry snorted loudly, choking on his food. Ron slapped him hard on the back and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Had enough already, dear? You hardly touched your lunch," She bustled over to Ginny and placed a cool hand on her head.

"I'm just a bit tired Mum, too much sun I think. I'm going to go wash up and take a quick nap. Then I'll feel loads better." Mrs. Weasley nodded and patted her on the shoulder before tending to Harry who was still choking.

"You really should try chewing before swallowing dear, I know the other way is faster, but chewing is the best way in my opinion," her mother's voice trailed off as the kitchen door swung shut behind her.

**

Ginny's room, in her opinion, was the best room in the house. Mainly because it was her room, but she had plenty of proof to back it up. The floor was made of a dark stained wood with a huge sea-foam green rug in the middle. The walls were a soft white like the foamy bubbles in the ocean. Two bay windows open at the moment, faced North and East. They were framed with sheer, cream colored curtains that floated lazily in the summer's breeze. In one corner between the open windows sat her bed, a present from her great-great grandmum. A huge canopy draped over the top and down the elaborately carved posts. Mounds of pillows covered a thick, comfortable bed cover. Other than the bed, she had an antique desk, a huge mirror atop a small clothes chest and a closet. Her room was minimal, spacious, and clean, just the way she liked it.

Ginny clicked her door shut and pulled her clothing off over her head. Grabbing some garments she headed to the bathroom. Her whole bathroom had been recently renovated when her father got promoted to head of the newly reformed Muggle Artifacts Department. The tile was cream colored and in one corner sat a wide claw footed bath tub. The shower was very simple in design, and instead of a space enclosed by a glass door, it was a curve in the stone.

Dropping her clothing on the white tiled sink, she stepped into the shower area and warm water spurted from the ceiling. _I think Bill is coming tomorrow…maybe Fred and George too, _she didn't know where the inclination came from. But she was sure tomorrow after their trip to Diagon Alley she'd be seeing all her brothers. Comforted by the thought of all her family together again, she stepped out of the shower. Dressing quickly, exhaustion swept over her like a thick blanket and she barely hit the pillow before she was asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Ginny looked around and gasped loudly. Her hand flew to her mouth as she stared at herself standing in the middle of a field with her long red hair flowing out behind her. She was wearing a blue summer dress and brown boots. She was standing there unmoving. She started at a quiet mew from around her ankles. She looked down and gasped as something grazed her shoe. A tiny black dragon the size of a small dog was rubbing its head gently against her ankle. It stopped, looked up at her, and mewed again. It was a very strange, beautiful color; a shimmering black that glittered white as the sun reflected off its smooth surface. It rubbed itself a few more times against her ankle like a cat, looked up at her, sat back like a dog on its hind legs and cocked its head to the side._

"_Erm, hello," Ginny said curiously as it chirped loudly. Ginny raised an eyebrow inquisitively, it was very normal for her to be active in her dreams, but not for her dreams to be interactive with her. _

"_Wey," Ginny heard herself call and they both looked up. The other Ginny was crouched down and gesturing to the dragon. Dream Ginny laughed when the dragon didn't move, but looked from the real Ginny back to dream Ginny. The dragon chirped a few more times and got up. It looked at Ginny as if it were waiting for her to follow, walked a few steps, paused, turned around, and chirped again._

"_Wey, come here you silly goose," dream Ginny called as she held her hand out towards the dragon. It looked at her then turned back to the real Ginny. It called loudly and, walking back to her, grabbed her pant let with its mouth, and began to tug her towards the dream Ginny. Real Ginny gasped as she was jerked slightly by the movement of the dragon. She pulled back quickly to keep from stumbling as the dragon let go of her pant leg and looked up at her strangely._

"_Wey what are you doing?" The dream Ginny asked as she stood up and walked over to the real Ginny. Dream Ginny bent down and scooped the dragon up in her arms. _

"_What were you doing silly?" she asked as she nuzzled its head with hers. The dragon cooed loudly and gurgled as she pulled her head back. The other Ginny turned around and started to walk away. Ginny saw the dragon pop its head up over her should and call loudly to her as they walked away._

"_Ginny," a deep voice called from behind the real Ginny and a hand landed heavily on her should. She froze in horror. Her dreams were real, but never this real. Dream Ginny and the dragon ignored the voice and kept on walking. She paused as she realized she knew the voice behind her. "I can see you…"_

She jolted as she fell hard onto the floor in her room.

"Ow," she said pitifully as she rolled over on to her back. Sighing loudly, she pushed herself off the floor, and looking around, spotted Hermione tucked away neatly into her bed in the corner. Glancing at the clock, it flashed **3:00 a.m.** in bright blue. Rubbing her wounded back gently, she climbed back into bed and fell asleep quickly. The next day she remembered nothing of the dream of dragons or strange voices.

* * *

Pretty pretttttty please Review!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!


	3. The Pool of Tears

Chapter 3

The Pool of Tears

_The next day she remembered nothing of the dream of dragons or strange voices._

* * *

Ginny snuggled down comfortably in her sea of pillows. The sun lit the room in soft mellow shades. _'I feel amazing,' _Ginny thought as the sun touched her face lightly. She jerked and sat up quickly.

"I feel amazing??" she said again in a hushed, anxious tone. For once in almost a year she felt well rested. _'Like I got a few hundred nights worth of sleep,_' Ginny knew the feeling of being tired like the back of her hand. _'I'm starving too; I think I could eat a horse…well…not a horse."_

Ginny checked the time, **7:00 a.m. **

Not 3, but 7.

3 a.m. was when she normally woke up. "7 a.m." she whispered quietly. Grabbing her white robe off the post of her bed, she put it on quietly. _'I have to think for a little bit,'_ she slipped quietly past Hermione and out the door.

The floor creaked gently under her on the ground floor. Ginny knew it was her mother. She used to question how she knew things she shouldn't. Once, and only once, did she falter to follow her gut instincts. She shivered at the memory. She waited until the movement stopped, jumped the last staircase and landed lightly as a cat. Ginny wasn't afraid of her mother knowing she was up, she just felt she needed to be alone for a while.

Stepping out into the sunlight she felt instantly better. But she was still a little confused.

For over a year she had nightmares that left her crying, screaming and tearing at her skin. Visions so real that for the first month she cried every time she closed her eyes. Dreams so horrible she once considered ending her life so she'd never have to see them again. Nightmares…that came true.

_A blinding flash of light…blood everywhere and overwhelming sadness. The next day Hagrid found a unicorn dead in the forest. Its beautiful, pure body ripped to pieces._

_A train horn, somebody screams, and everyone's crying. Two days later a metro in Britain de-rails and kills forty people._

_Parvati Patil is crying, blood on her face. She looks up; her eyes are missing from her head._ Ginny barely had time the next day to rush Professor Snape's potion class. She opened the door and yelled right as Neville's potion exploded everywhere, showering Parvati in the face. Madam Pomfrey said Parvati was lucky she turned when she did. The healer could fix burns but she couldn't replace something that wasn't there anymore, like eyes.

Ginny shivered in the morning air and shrugged. She doubted everything was back to normal. Frankly, she wasn't normal. Her family didn't know half the weird stuff she was capable of.

Walking around the garden she inspected all the flowers as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. She spied a dark patch in the corner of the garden and walked over to it.

"What…" she trailed off. The entire bed, containing over a hundred different kinds of daffodils, was dead and decaying. She shivered, but not from the cool morning air, and knelt down shakily in the grass. _'This isn't natural,'_ she thought as she blew gently on the dead flowers. They fluttered as if a gently breeze had passed between them. Their color faded from black to bright. The dropping petals stiffened and filled with color and the flies dropped dead in the air. The leaves sprung up and the heads opened in full glory.

"Ginny Ginny!" they cried happily and chatter began between them. Ginny told Hermione her mother made the flowers talk, but it wasn't true. Any time Ginny breathed life back into something, especially a plant…it had this weird side effect. She didn't think it'd go over to well at the dinner table though. _'Mum, dad, I know I'm already a bit weird, but I can do this neat parlor trick with a flower, watch.'_ Ginny shook her head and turned her attention back to the chattering flowers.

"Ladies, can you calm down for a second please," Ginny asked gently as the giggling flowers quieted and turned towards her. Their bright faces glistened in the sun.

"Why did you die in a night?" she asked and they all spoke at once.

"The sky was dark!"

"No more light!"

"Smell of rot."

"Death everywhere."

***

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen…_

A loud _*thwack*_ resonated through the kitchen and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley paused in mid-conversation. Mr. Weasley's mouth was opened in an "o" shape about to comment on Mrs. Weasley's quiche. A coffee cup was balanced delicately in one hand near his mouth and a newspaper was in the other. Mrs. Weasley's knife was hovering dangerously close to the quiche. They both had their eyes were glued to the window near the kitchen sink.

"Seems to me the children's letters are here," Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing her husband.

"By Merlin's beard I hope that's what that sound meant," Mr. Weasley said finally sitting his cup down.

Mrs. Weasley sat the knife and quiche back on the stove and walked over to the window. She flung it open and a giant dish towel hopped on the windowsill, teetered dangerously for a few seconds, then dropped off into the sink with a quiet _*splash_.*

"We should really retire Earl," Mr. Weasley commented, going back to his bacon and newspaper.

Mrs. Weasley *tsked* as she sat the old owl gingerly on the windowsill and unwrapped the letters from his leg. Ripping one open, she pulled out a piece of paper and shuffled toward the stove. Half way there she stopped mid-step and placed a hand over her heart.

"Dear?" Mr. Weasley said alarmingly as Mrs. Weasley gasped. He jumped up from his chair and steered her into it. She dropped down heavily and the letter fell to the table.

"Molly, speak to me!" he said as he took picked up the letter and scanned it quickly. His eyes grew wide and he sank into a chair beside her.

"Oh my," they both said in unison.

***

_Two figures bounded silently through the night. They ran for hours and never tired. They hopped fallen logs, dodged trees, and jumped canyons. One cloaked figure turned to the other, and in even breath asked, "Tell me again why in blazes we are running across Britain TONIGHT?"_

"_We've been over this already, I'm following a trail," the voice was smooth as silk. They both stopped dead in mid leap, landing noiselessly on the soft grass. Crouching low, they slid quietly into the dark at the sound of approaching hounds._

"_What's gotten into these boys tonight Jim," a gruff voice asked, and a man stepped out of the dark and into a clearing in the forest. He balanced a shot gun on his shoulder and held the leashes of two barking blood hounds tight._

"_No idea Bert, 'alls I know is they started getting real ansty a couple miles back," the other hunter answered, stumbling into the clearing pulled by two more hounds._

_The dogs barked loudly in the direction of the two hidden figures, teeth bared and muzzles snarling. Jim let the leash go of one of the dogs and it shot off into the trees. Its barking died after a few seconds. The other dogs quieted, and began to whine when a loud yelp shot out of the forest._

_***_

_The two figures were running again, this time through an open field. They leapt a tall barbed wire fence without making a sound. _

_***_

_They slowed as they came upon a vine covered fence. "The scent is stronger here," one said. It crouched low and vaulted over the fence in a single bound, landing silently on the other side. Its companion did the same. They walked through the garden and up to the lopsided house._

"_Is this a barn?" one of the figures asked as they came upon a flower bed filled with bright daffodils. Looking up, it gripped the wall and flung itself up on the balcony four stories up._

"_Who the hell lives here?" the other one said shrewdly, coming up beside the first on the balcony._

"_No idea, but the door is opened," the dark figure answered back. They both took a step forward and onto the threshold. A giant wall of light came up between them. They both jumped back quickly, crouching low with sharp teeth gleaming white against their hooded faces._

_When nothing happened, one stood up and approached the wall of light again. It rapped smartly on it, but nothing happened. It pushed as hard as it could against the light, but to no avail. It was like a thick cement wall had come up between them and the door._

"_Er, should she be glowing like that," one figure asked, pointing towards the open door. The girl on the bed glowed as if she was on fire. _

"_Shite," one said and they both turned around and __disappeared quietly over the edge of the balcony and into the night._

_***_

Ginny Weasley cried but she couldn't help it. She could feel death everywhere.

Everything on her balcony was dead and rotting. Her tears splashed down her front and on to the plants and fairies below. Everything her tears touched slowly came back to life. After a few minutes she heard the chatter of the fairies and flowers as they picked themselves up off the ground. Giant purple flowers sprang back to life, opened widely and from them emerged tiny pink fairies riding butterflies. She felt a light pressure on her face and looking up, stared into the eyes of a small fairy perched on her nose.

"Plssssease no cry," she purred and stroked Ginny's face. The fairy delicately grabbed a tear from Ginny's cheek and flew with it to the ground. Laying it gently on a dead butterfly which slowly turned from gray to a vibrant blue then twitched, flipped over and flapped into the air. The fairy got on the butterfly like a horse and kicking off rose into the air with it. Ginny choked out a laugh as the butterfly landed on her cheek.

"Good luckkk it brringsss" the fairy said and as hundred of butterflies gave Ginny kisses.

***

"Ginny, breakfast time," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Turning back to her husband they both nodded in silent agreement.

"Not a word until she mentions it first, right dear?" Mr. Weasley said and Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily and nodded. She turned back to her cooking when Ginny opened the door and walked in.

"Morning mum, dad," she said and took a seat by her father. She grabbed the porridge and ladled some into her bowl. Butter jumped off the plate after it and a whirl of sugar danced in the air before landing gently on top of it.

"Morning Gin," Mr. Weasley said and handed her a thick envelope, "letters have just come in." He smiled a big toothy grin, folded his hands in his lap and nodded at her to open it. Ginny cocked an eyebrow skeptically and ripped the seal off the envelope.

"Ron, Harry, breakfast time!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs while glancing at Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

"She's almost out of the shower," Ginny said as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to ask the question Ginny just answered. She "hmphed" and turned back to the cooking. Ginny pulled out a yellowed piece of parchment, read it, folded it back up and laid it on the table.

"Well," she said casually, "what do you think?" She eyed her parents knowingly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked like two deer caught in headlights.

"Whh…what do you mea…" Mrs. Weasley stammered.

"We didn…" Mr. Weasley began.

"You taped the seal shut with spell-o tape," Ginny said accusingly throwing the envelope to her mother.

"OH Ginny! I cant believe it," her father exclaimed and hauled her off her chair and into the air.

"Our little girl promoted an entire year!" Mrs. Weasley said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What's the entire hullabaloo about," Ron asked as he and Harry entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Nothing, nothing dears, here are your letters," Mrs. Weasley said quickly and handed them two similar, smaller envelopes. She smiled fondly at Ginny then went back to cooking.

"That's just what I need to make my day better, the book list," Ron scoffed as he ripped his apart and began reading it. Hermione entered the kitchen quietly behind the boys and sat next to Ginny. Ginny smiled kindly at her and handed Hermione her letter. She took it and opened it carefully, eyes on Ron.

"Potions…yes…bloody subject…charms…yes…" Ron checked off each subject and grumbled something indecent about each one. He was going on about divination when a loud shriek rang across the kitchen.

"I got it! I got it!" Hermione yelled loudly as she waved her letter around her head.

"You got what?" Harry asked as Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and dance around the kitchen with her.

Mr. Weasley clapped loudly even though he had no idea what was going on. Mrs. Weasley beat a pan to the rhythm of the girls dancing.

Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds, then at the bizarre scene before him and barked, "Woman!" loudly.

Hermione and Ginny froze, Mrs. Weasley stopped beating the pan, but Mr. Weasley continued clapping with a bright smile on his face. Then he finally realized what he was doing and the claps slowed and died away. He dropped his hands to his lap, coughed loudly, and scratching his head, looked away.

"You got what?" Ron said calmly.

"'It!' Ronald! Head Girl! Dumbledore made me the new Head Girl!" she said enthusiastically and dropping into her chair, handed him the parchment. She pinned the shiny badge on her shirt as Ron scanned over the letter.

"It is my pleasure…pleased to announce…by the power invested in me…Hermione Granger…Head Girl. Well," Ron said as he finished reading the letter, "nothing I didn't already know."

"How would _you _have already known?" Hermione asked icily.

"Come on Mione, who else would they have picked? It's the order of things to make the know-it-all captain of the world," Ron said and bit into a piece of toast. Hermione slammed her hand down on the table and released years of frustration out on Ron and his toast.

"A KNOW-IT-ALL?" she screamed as she ripped the toast from his hand and flung it out the window.

Ginny, attempting to drown them out, went back to reading her letter. Everything seemed to be in order, the books, classes, and the professors. There was only one problem. Ron was going to flip. Ginny knew this because as much as she loved her brother, he was, and always would be, a giant prat.

Ginny jumped slightly when the letter disappeared from her hands. Looking up, a smirking Harry had somehow managed to grab it from across the table. She opened her mouth to protest when Harry nudged Ron and handed him the parchment. Ginny's jaw dropped.

Ron grabbed the piece of paper and pretending to listen to Hermione's rant, read it quickly and handed it back. Then he froze and furrowed his brow. Ron grabbed the paper back back and while he read it again, Ginny got up quietly up from the table and inched her way towards the door.

"Stop right there," a loud voice commanded.

'_Feck,' _she thought as she halted her retreat and turned around with a big smile.

"Yes brother?" she asked kindly with a grin.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what, Ron?" If he was going to make a scene, he was going to have to drag it out of her.

"Let's see, shall we," Ron said sweetly. "My list says Ronald Weasley, 7th year, and the first book is 'A Cure-all, Magical Inflictions' because I am a seventh year. I have that right by birth. Why, may I ask, does your's say same exact thing?"

"Mine has your name on it?" Ginny said in mock horror and tried to grab the paper.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" Hermione said loudly.

"Thanks Her…" Ginny began, but was interrupted by Ron.

"You knew about this?" Ron asked incredulously and turned to Hermione.

"Of course I knew about it! I planned out her study course. This is such an honor Ron!"

"An honor!" Ron said outraged.

"Why don't you just admit it Ron, you don't want her skipping a year because of the 7th year boys!" Hermione said with a dark look.

"Well, at least you see it my way. No sixteen-year-old belongs in class with a bunch of hormonal boys who are coming of age…OW!" Ron yelled as Hermione hit him soundly in the head.

"Ronald you pigheaded, stubborn, stupid…" Hermione ranted and hit him with every name.

"Dear, could I get you to pause your abuse on Ron's head? He has enough problems academically without losing the few working cells he has left," Mrs. Weasley said kindly from the stove. Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement and gently took the bowl from Hermione, smiled warmly, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Mum did you hear what Ginny's gone and done?" Ron said as Mrs. Weasley began clearing the dishes off the table. Another resounding_*thwack*_ echoed across the room followed by a loud "ow!"

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, who had taken careful aim not hit Ron's head.

"Yes, I know exactly what all this commotion is about Ron. I am very proud of all the hard work your sister as put in to it and so should you," Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at Ginny who smiled meekly at Ron who flinched as Hermione raised her book again when he opened his mouth.

He hesitated, then in a rush of words, "But-you're-not-worried-about-all-the-boys?"

_*Thwack_*

"OW! Stop it you crazy wench!" Ron bellowed when Hermione hit him again.

"Ronald! Language!" Ron glared at Hermione who smiled sweetly. "No I am not concerned about any boys. Ginny is sixteen and can take care of herself. You know that as well as I do. Besides it's none of your business," she finished and when he went to open his mouth again, placed a finger firmly over her lips.

"But…" Ron began.

"No buts," his mother cut in.

"None! Not one," his mother continued over him again. Ron closed his mouth and fuming silently, alternated between glaring at Hermione and Ginny.

"You should all go wash up now, we will be heading into Diagon Alley for your supplies soon," Mr. Weasley said. Ron shoved himself back from the table and stomped out of the kitchen. Ginny sighed heavily and getting up lightly, followed him up the stairs.

"Ron," she called but he didn't stop.

"Ron wait!" Ginny grabbed his arm and hugged him. He went ridged in her arms and she began to cry on his chest. "Don't be mad big brother; I didn't do it to upset you. I just wanted this year to end quickly. My dreams seem to be worse at school…" she trailed off and he softened in her arms. Hugging her back, he laid his cheek on top of her head.

"I know Gin, it just took me off guard and kinda offended me that you didn't tell me or ask me to help," he said. Giggling, she pulled back and smiled through her tears, "Ron, you can barely pass your own classes."

He shrugged knowingly and smiled. "You're right I guess, I just…I _am_ so proud of you Ginny," he said and hugged her again.

"Thanks big brother," she said and let him go. He turned to go up the stairs but Ginny grabbed his arm again, "and hey, could you take it easy on Hermione, you know she only acts that way because she likes you."

Ron raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "no she doesn't. I've been waiting for that woman for seven years. She's more concerned with books than with me." He walked up the rest of the stairs and into his room before Ginny could retort.

***

Back in her room, Ginny dropped her pajamas and pulled on a pair of worn denim shorts and a loose white cotton top with a fat green ribbon around the waist. She pulled her wild hair back into a pony tail, grabbed her coin bag and walked downstairs. Everyone was standing by the fireplace and Hermione and Ron, who seemed to have made up, were talking privately in a corner.

"Here is your lunch for the day, and your coins," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Ginny a brown bag and a purple drawstring pouch.

"We'll meet back here no later than three. I want you to have plenty of time to rest before your going away party tonight." They all nodded and took a handful of green powder out of the pot on the mantle. Mr. Weasley went first, stepped into the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley" and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Ginny stepped up and before she had a chance to say anything started spinning.

She stumbled out of the gate and into the arms of her father, clean of any soot. _'That was a bit odd,'_ she said to herself as the rest of her family popped over the grate after her.

"Gin, Harry and I are going to go visit the twins and Hermione is going to the bookshop, did you want to go with either of us?" Ron asked as he wiped soot off himself.

Ginny nodded, "Sure, I'd like to visit the twins, and then I'll meet you at the bookshop Hermione?" Hermione nodded and headed off to the bookshop.

_The twins store was small and shabby on the outside; nothing too imposing on the ancient streets of Diagon Alley. 'Weasley's Wizarding Weezes' flashed in bright yellow above the door. The windows were covered in orange paper with bright, multicolored flyers stuck to it. It wasn't too much to look at, but inside, however, it was a completely different story. The store was tidy, and small, but always crammed with hundreds of chattering students. The shelves filled with small, colorful boxes containing the Weasley's best inventions._

_Ginny had a nice time talking to her brothers. She was a bit uncomfortable in the crowded shop, but she was pleased to see they were doing so well. She didn't realize their store was such a big hit._

_Ginny Weasley didn't realize or notice a few other things that day._

_She didn't realize there was a dark figure in the corner of the shop staring at her longingly._

_She didn't see how the eyes glowed when the door opened, sending in a draft that ruffled her hair._

_Ginny Weasley also didn't notice the figure following her quietly when she left the shop and walked down an empty side street. _

_She didn't see its hand clench when a boy brushed by her and apologized for bumping her chest 'accidently.'_

_She also didn't realize someone was watching her when she jerked suddenly, overcome by a vision._

_She didn't see the cloaked figure watching her as she ran into a side alley to pick up a dying kitten that had been hit by a cart a few hours eariler. She didn't notice it when she sat by a fountain, her tears mingling in the pool below. She looked around and blew on the kitten's face. _

_She didn't hear the gasp mixed with a quiet meow that rang through the empty street._

_Ginny Weasley didn't see or notice a lot that day._

_But someone else did._

* * *

Read, review, love me.


End file.
